


Birds of a Feather

by Amoralyn



Series: Hanamiya Makoto [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kirisaki Daiichi x Reader Demon!AU. A desperate women finds herself asking for help from the Demon Master, a man known for murder, destruction, and torture. But everything has a price...in return for his help, she can never leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon Master |Part One|

“…Here it is.” The guard leading you points down a long set of stairs, descending down into a dim, flickering light.

You thank him kindly, before you begin to walk down the stairs. You’re just reaching the bottom, when you hear him speak again.

“I wish you luck…you’ll be needing it.”

A shiver runs down your spine as you hear him walk away, but you continue forwards. Although most of it is shrouded in darkness, you can tell the room you’ve just entered is massive. Enormous stone pillars hold up the ceiling, each one separated by only a few metres. The pillar’s in front of you are all equipped with four torches on each of their sides, and form a path to a large golden throne which shines brightly even in the faint light. When you see someone occupying it, you immediately avert your eyes to the cold stone floor.

You walk forwards nervously, the sound of your footsteps echoing throughout the immense space. Occasionally, you’re sure that you can hear the sound of ominous laughter, and things moving in the dark.

“Hmm? Looks like a butterfly has found its way into the spider’s web. How unfortunate.”

A deep, arrogant voice taunts you mockingly, and you look up to see it belongs to the man lazing on the throne. Glittering jewels, woven in thin chains of gold, decorate his long pitch black hair. It contrasts nicely against the simple black toga that adorns his pale body, which you can see is tall and surprisingly well-built. His eyes stare down at you, cold and calculating.

Slowly, you get down on your hands and knees, tipping your head down to the ground respectively. “Please…I need your help.” You whisper softly, shivering as you hear a slithering sound close by.

“Yes, I could gather _that_.” He snorts derisively, rolling his eyes. “The question is what kind of help do you need…and can you pay the price?”

You hear dark, wicked laugher, louder this time, from the darkness. You feel goose bumps rising on your skin as your eyes move to the darkness, and then dart back to the man in front of you. He seems completely unaffected, and simply watches you expectantly.

“Marauders are coming to my village. They’ll kill everyone. Men, women, children…I need you to save them.” You plead.

“‘Save’? Are you aware of whom you’re talking to? ‘Saving’ people is for idiotic knights looking to make a name for themselves. ‘Slaughtering’, on the other hand…” He smiles menacingly.

“A—And as for payment…” You stammer, trying to ignore the threatening feeling of the room, as you close your eyes tightly. “I’ll give you a—anything I can! I’ll do anything!”

For a moment, there’s nothing but a heavy silence that falls over the room. Your heart beats hard against your chest as you suddenly feel another chill run down your spine.

“Reeeeally now…” The man above you murmurs softly, as you hear him sit up in his throne. In the dark you can hear frenzied whispering, excited words you can’t make out.

“Hush!” He yells unexpectedly, making your eyes open wide as you jolt in surprise. As you look up at him, you see he’s glaring somewhere into the dark. He turns back to you, and his eyes are now boring into yours with a terrifying intensity.

“Your payment is…acceptable. But I have more questions for you.” The man before you stands up, and walks down to you. You move to stand as well, and he clicks his tongue in displeasure.

“No, you stay down. I quite like you in this position.” He snickers, and you reluctantly return to it. Your fingers are going numb from the biting cold of the floor and your knees are throbbing painfully, but you desperately need this man’s help.

He walks around you quietly for a few moments, only the echo of his footsteps and the occasional muffled laughter in the darkness breaking the silence.

“If you know about this attack, why don’t you just evacuate the village?” He stops abruptly, standing directly in front of you, and you look up to see him staring intently at your face. There is no doubt that if you lied, he would immediately know.

“In fact…” He continues, “Why are you even coming to me for aid? Assassinations, torture…those are my fields. Things like ‘protecting the kingdom’ are the duty of the king. Why don’t you go to him?”

Your eyes fall to the floor, and you feel yourself make a pained expression. After a few moments of tense silence, you speak up.

“…The only way to the castle is a thin pass through a long range of impassable mountains near our village.” You say slowly. “We found out about the incoming attack when the king sent a horse with a message into our village…right before he triggered a rock slide that completely blocked the pass. Going around the mountains would take at least a month, and we have nowhere near enough supplies to make the journey. People would die from lack of water and food long before we could get around the mountain range, and anyone who survived would have to make it to another village without being attacked by bandits, wild animals, or the marauders traveling on horseback.” You take a deep breath. “We’re trapped in that village.”

You look up to see the regal man looking down at you with wide-eyes, clearly surprised at what you were saying. He tilted his head, thinking deeply.

“The king triggered a rockslide…trapping everyone in the village…with little supplies…” He looks to the side thoughtfully, before smirking. “I see, so that’s his plan…”

“Do you…find this amusing?” You ask, balking in disbelief and anger at his flippancy.

“Very. People gossip over my evil deeds and cruelty while they laud their wonderful king, who is evidently just as ruthless. Although I’m sure he wouldn’t think so.” The man chuckles, as he looks back down at you. “You obviously haven’t figured it out yet, so I’ll explain. The marauders attacking your village are on a path of destruction. One that leads straight to the castle. The king realised that the rockslide would trap them in the village as well as the people inhabiting it. Many of the marauders will die before they can get past the block, if they ever mange to, and they’ll be weakened enough that they’ll be easily dispatched before they get anywhere near the castle.”

You stare up at him in disbelief. “My…my people are going to die.” You say slowly, your hand clenching into fists against the ground. Was he really saying those words so casually?

“Yes, but other villages will be able to avoid the same fate.” He shrugs.

You stare at him for a moment, before you suddenly hear a loud hissing in the darkness and you whip your head to the side. For a moment, you think you see a mass of purple scales, and a forked tongue flicking in the air…but just as quickly it disappears into the darkness.

“…Forgive him. He’s simple, so he grows bored easily.” The man sighs, as he walks back to his throne.

“You may stand now. It’s time to make the deal.”


	2. The Demon Master |Part Two|

You blink in surprise, but quickly get to your feet. The dark-haired man sits down in his throne, looking down at you thoughtfully.

“You want me to save your village from rampaging marauders. In return, you will do anything. This is the deal you offer the Demon Master. Is this correct?”  He says, his voice commanding and powerful. A shiver goes down your spine, and you notice that the darkness on the edges of the room seem to be creeping closer to you…

“Yes.” You say, taking a deep breath to steady yourself as you look up at him. “Save my village, and I will pay any price.”

The man smirks, and snaps his fingers. “So be it. From air, to water, to land, there is no hope of escape. The deal is done.” He chuckles darkly. “Your fate is sealed…”

You step backwards, taken aback by his words, and you feel your back hit something solid. You tilt your head upwards to see narrowed eyes glaring down at you. It was a man…although certainly not a human one. Feathers, as black and shiny as oil, were slicked back where his hair should be, with ram’s horns parting through and curling above them.

You gasp loudly, spinning around to see him fully. He was a massive creature, his body covered in the same black oily feathers, and two enormous feathered wings coming from his back.

“I woke up for this…?” The large man, with wings like a raven, yawns as he complains, scratching his chin disinterestedly. Instead of nails, thick black talons emerge from his fingers. Sharp as knives, you immediately know that they are deadly.

You step backwards again, only to once again feel your back hit something.

“Don’t be so cold, Seto. This one looks interesting…” You hear someone hiss above and behind you, and you spin around again to see a muscular man towering over you once again. Bright purple hair covers his eyes, with long spiraling horns parting through it. He smirks mischievously, and you can see two long, vicious fangs in his mouth. Also wickedly sharp, you could see drops of translucent purple liquid pooling at the tips, suggesting they were also venomous.

His pale, well-built chest was bare, and for a moment you were hopeful he was just a naked man, albeit one with horns and fangs. But the way his body swayed…when you finally looked down, you saw that he was only human to the waist. Below that was a massive snake’s body, large muscles flexing beneath shining scales the same bright purple as his hair.

“…You would be interested in a barrel if it had a hole you could fuck, Hara.” A new voice, cold and detached sounds from behind you. As much as you don’t want to, something compels you to turn around again, and on the other side of the room you see him.

The horns coming out from his black hair are thin, and rest close against his skull. It must be like that for swimming, since that appears to be what the rest of his body is made for. Sleek grey skin, webbed hands (also featuring razor-sharp claws), a large, curved fin on his back, and more insanely sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth. The only things more frightening are his eyes…black voids as icy and emotionless as his voice.

“Furuhashi’s right, but she does look fun. Looks like she scares easy.” A man snickers, as he steps out of the darkness to stand beside the demon apparently named Furuhashi. The new man had thick bull’s horns coming from his reddish brown hair, with much of his body covered in dense fur of the same colour. Something sways slightly behind him as he steps closer to examine you, and you soon see a malicious looking scorpion tail rise to great you. A milky, reddish drop of liquid pools at the tip, before gently falling to the floor. The ground sizzles where it lands.

“Yamazaki.” The raven demon, Seto, speaks up emotionlessly, before motioning to the man on the throne. The four men go quiet, all but Furuhashi (who stands as stiff as a board) lazing against the thick pillars. Despite this cavalier attitude, there’s an air of deference to their master that comes from each and every one of them.

The man on the throne stands up gracefully, looking down at the group before him with a cool, dignified gaze. Despite being smaller than all of them, there is no question that he is the one in command here.

“My name is Hanamiya, the Demon Master. These are the demons under my command.” He declares with his deep, powerful voice, sweeping his hand before him. “I suggest you get used to their presence, since these are the demons you will be serving—”

“What about you?” You speak up suddenly, staring at him intently.

Hanamiya’s eye twitches in annoyance at you interrupting him, but he continues on. “Yes, obviously you will be serving myself as well.” He crosses his arms over his chest, smirking.

“No…no, I mean…what about you? You’re…you’re not human either, are you?” You say insistently. You weren’t entirely sure what he was, but you knew that he was extraordinarily dangerous.

In fact, you were quite sure that of all the monsters in this room, he was the strongest…and most vicious. The air around him practically radiated with an unimaginable power, a commanding aura that demanded obedience from everyone around him.

You had heard rumors about the Demon Master. How he was a sadist who delighted in bloodshed, a man entertained by the suffering of others. And even that did not seem to adequately convey just how terrifying this man was in person. You wanted to run…but you’d also heard how he could solve almost any problem.

If you paid the price.

You would have to be insane to trust him. But you, like many who came before him, simply had no choice. You were desperate, and willing to walk right into the spider’s web.

There’s a heavy silence as your question hangs in the air. Finally, you hear Hara snickering beside you.

“Told you she was interesting.” He says smugly. Hanamiya completely ignores the snake creature, his eyes fixed on you instead.

“Not human, hmm? I suppose you’ll have to find that out for yourself. Well, you have time. In fact…you have the rest of your life. After all, you will never be able to escape this place.” His eyes flicker dangerously, and for a moment they turn completely black. Like bottomless holes, with knowledge you couldn’t begin to fathom.

“You belong to us now. For the rest of your miserable existence, you are _mine_.”


	3. Night Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Kirisaki Daiichi Demon!AU. Features Seto Kentarou x Reader.

_Seto, don’t be stupid. The life of a human is a  
                 blink of the eye compared to that of a demon’s._

_Don’t love a human…_

 

The stars above shine like jewels, sparkling brightly against the dark, vivid blue of the sky. A cool breeze blows through the warm summer air. There’s a peaceful quiet, gently accompanied by the soft chirping of crickets.

It’s a beautiful night.

You sigh softly, as you climb the last of the sturdy wooden stairs and hail yourself onto the stone roof of one of the castle’s tallest turrets. Wasting no time, you swiftly run to the thick stone battlement which surrounds the roof, and sit down in one of its many crenels. You rest your hands on the parapets on either side of you, your legs swinging freely off the edge, and gaze up at the night sky.

It’s serene, and warm, and it’s where you always go when you can’t sleep.

Time passes slowly as you enjoy the night, and you gently rest your head against the parapet to the right.

Its calm…but your eyes stay open, and the sweet sleep you crave continues to elude you.

“…What are you doing here?”

You jump in surprise at the voice sounding suddenly behind you, and tilt forwards. A moment of horror, and you cry out as you nearly fall over the edge…you just catch a glimpse of the cold, hard ground far, far below you when you feel someone grab the back of your dress and roughly jerk you back. You land painfully, but safely, on your backside on the roof of the turret.

You’re panting, your heart still beating wildly from nearly falling to your death, as you look up towards your rescuer.

Towering over you, arms sternly crossed over his chest and narrowed eyes glaring at you suspiciously, is Seto…the raven demon.

Behind him, his wings spread out, almost as if they were trying to surround you. Like a massive wall of black feathers, like a darkness you could sink in, you have no doubt that is a feeling Seto is creating on purpose.

“Once again: _What are you doing here_?!”

His deep, powerful voice easily pierces gentle silence of the night, and echoes across the roof. You stare at him nervously for a few moments, before you slowly get to your feet. You keep your head bowed low, not daring to meet those dark, unforgiving eyes.

You know that, like his Master, he will immediately know if you lie.

“…I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” You whisper softly. “Looking at the stars…calms me.”

You move your head up just a touch, looking up in time to see him jump back slightly in surprise. It’s clear that this wasn’t the answer he was expecting. His gaze softens a little, and his arms relax, his hands now resting firmly on his hips. Most importantly, his wings lower, moving back towards his back. You take a deep breath…now that that imposing wall of darkness is gone, you feel like you can truly breathe.

“Stars, huh?” Seto mutters sardonically, looking at you closely. No doubt he doesn’t completely believe you’re not up to something.

“They remind me of home.” You smile gently at him, before turning your attention back to the night sky. “…When the nightmares start to get unbearable…when I’m scared to close my eyes because I don’t know if I’ll wake up alive…I come out here, and all that goes away.”

You take a deep breath, as you lean against a parapet, dreamily staring at the night sky. “They’re…they’re the same stars I saw in my village. The positions are different but…when I look at them, it’s like I’m still there. It’s only for a little while but I feel…safe. Free…” You stop suddenly, and you turn to look at Seto. He’s staring at you with wide eyes, with the oddest expression on his face.

“…Ah, I’m sorry. I’ve said too much…much too much.” You feel your cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and you tug at a lock of your hair awkwardly. You look away from him, and you suddenly realise the sky is a lot less bright than a few moments ago. You look up quickly, and sigh softly in disappointment as more clouds pass over the stars, now covering them completely.

“Well, I should go in now anyways. After all, I can’t see the stars anymore.” You say, trying to mask the sadness in your voice. You turn back to Seto, since he stands between you and the stairs leading back down into the castle, but he doesn’t move. His eyes are fixed on you, and for a few moments, he just…watches you.

It’s unnerving, and you’re beginning to get a bit nervous, wondering if you’re going to be punished for being up here, when he suddenly speaks up.

“…If you want…I can let you see the stars again.” He mutters, suddenly looking away from you.

“…Pardon?” You tilt your head in confusion, blinking in surprise.

“I was about to go on night patrol anyways…so I can give you a ride.” He replies. You’re still staring at him in complete and utter bewilderment, and he makes an exaggerated grunt of annoyance. He extends his wings, flapping them impatiently, and you immediately understand.

He’s going to fly.

Your eyes open wide, and you gasp loudly. You can’t stop yourself from smiling as wide as possible, and you’re so excited you can’t even speak.

There’s a small part of you that warns you this could be a trick, that this is a demon you’re dealing with, but it’s drowned out by everything else screaming that, for most likely the only time in your life, you can fly. Just like the birds you used to watch and admire at home.

You nod as fast as you can to Seto, trying not to bounce up and down in anticipation.

Seto looks as if he’s already regretting his decision, and he rolls his eyes in annoyance. Even so, he steps forwards and suddenly wraps his arms tightly around you. You blush…his muscular arms are more powerful than you could have imagined, one holding your back, the other your waist, and he easily lifts you off your feet and hugs you securely to his strong chest.

You look up at him curiously, but before you can even open your mouth, he starts to run…and jumps right off the edge of the castle.

It’s incredible how fast a person can go from total excitement to utter terror. You hold onto Seto’s body as strongly as you can, gritting your teeth to keep from screaming as you hear the air rushing past you as you fall.

Then, a sudden jolt…and the falling stops. You can hear the wind blowing past you, but it’s much softer than before. You feel almost completely weightless, as light as a feather.

You slowly open your eyes and tilt your head upwards. You see the dark outstretched wings of Seto, large and powerful as they soar through the air…and above them…

You gasp loudly, your eyes opening wide, as you see the gorgeous night sky. It’s completely clear as well, and you realise you must be just above the clouds. You feel tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

You’ve never been this close to the sky before, and it’s never looked so beautiful.

“It’s…it’s amazing! I’ve never seen the sky so—-it’s—-I can’t believe—And I’m—-We’re—-flying, it’s incredible!” You start to babble, as all the words you want to say to express how magnificent this all is tumbles from your lips at once.

“…Yeah, sure.” Seto grunts disinterestedly. You move your gaze towards his face, and you can see his eyes lazily scanning the ground below you (either the clouds have cleared up this far from the castle, or he has much sharper eyesight than you do).

You quickly remember that he’s supposed to be doing patrol, so you respectfully stop talking, and turn your attention back to the stars. It’s easy to lie back against Seto’s strong arms, and enjoy the flight.

As you relax, you notice that it’s not just flying you’re enjoying…its surprisingly nice being so close to Seto. You had always been a bit wary of him, with his sharp eyes and harsh features, but here…it’s nice being against his muscular body, and his feathers against your bare skin feels unexpectedly pleasant.

Absentmindedly, you gently stroke the feathers on his shoulder. You think nothing of it until, abruptly, he jerks in the air, and makes a guttural noise of surprise. However, he doesn’t say anything further. In fact, you feel him hold you a little bit tighter…and his face looks a little red. You muse that, although he doesn’t want to admit it, he enjoyed you touching him.

Well, if he was going to let you get away with that, you may as well push your luck a little and see if he’d let you go a little further.

So, you take a chance and push your body up slightly, so you can gently kiss Seto’s cheek.

“Thank you for taking me up here…you’re truly incredible.” You whisper softly into his ear. You wait for his response keenly. He’s silent for a few moments, and then…

“Stop distracting me. If you’re a nuisance I’m going to drop you.” He warns you, muttering angrily. But even as he says that, he holds you even tighter against him. You think that dropping you is the last thing he would ever do.

You smile, but decide that that’s enough for one night. You settle back against his chest and arms, and stay quiet.

After a little while, the gentle sound of the air flying past you and the beautiful sight of stars twinkling above you makes you sleepy…and before you know it, you’ve fallen into a deep sleep against him.

…

It’s later, it has to be, although you’re not sure how much time has passed. You sort of wake up, but it’s…hazy. Like you could be awake, or it could all be a dream.

You vaguely realise that it feels like someone is carrying you like a princess, before you feel yourself lowered onto something soft. Your bed? You feel a sheet being pulled over you…the cool fabric feels lovely against your skin.

You make a small happy noise of contentment, nestling your body into the bed, and you feel a hand gently rest over your forehead, and stroke your hair back.

You stay awake long enough to hear someone walking away and closing your door behind them, before you fall right back to sleep.

 

 

… _You will only suffer._


End file.
